


Sonnet for Spork

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Old re-post.  XV told me that things did not make the transfer to Ao3, so here I am sneaking the old files into the back :)Summary:  Its a Sonnet that I wrote for Sporkmetender.  I had made a comment on one of her fics and then followed up with the promise.I used to have the fics referenced written down, but they are lost now.  I think:  That Ridiculous Dress, Winning the War, Lost In Delaware, and Officer Miranda.  I don't think it made it into the fic, but I also loved Runway Strikes Back.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Sonnet for Spork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sporkmetender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporkmetender/gifts).



_**Submit** _

We _kindofhadsexinthebathroom_ the first time

I didn’t know you, no way for you to know me

I was stripped of my ridiculous dress, that first time

Passionate angsty sex and zip zip, you left me

You haunted me and it was then I began the war

Your breath caught seeing my breasts under wet white

Project Temptation made your intentions clear

When you began to touch your glasses, I was so tight

Grounded in Philly, grouchy lady, and an Aston Martin

Angry in Delaware, my own words in my face

The sublimely violet sunset and the touch of your hand

Your unfair bedroom voice rooting me in that place

As excited as I am by your words I want more

I am left ready to win by losing your war

Sonnet written for Sporkmetender b/c of comment of love I made on one of her stories.


End file.
